


My chosen hero

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: The Legend of Zelda [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Para se tornar um herói escolhido com um espírito inquebrável, da primeira vez em que Link se encontrou com a deusa, sua vida foi cheia de sofrimento, e Hylia sentiu isso como uma faca em seu corpo. Nada agora seria mais justo que permitir que os dois levassem uma vida tranquila e feliz como simples mortais após derrotarem Demise mais uma vez, e finalmente Zelda é capaz de sentir o solo firme sobre seus pés e a brisa da superfície em seu rosto como sempre quis. Link está com ela, tornando tudo ainda melhor.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Legend of Zelda [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848250





	My chosen hero

**Author's Note:**

> The Legend of Zelda não me pertence. Pertence à Nintendo.
> 
> *Essa mesma história foi posta por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.
> 
> *A fanart da capa é de Pixiv. Encontrei no site zerochan.net.

Link sentiu o peito apertar e um nó doer em sua garganta quando viu aquelas palavras escritas com tanto amor no diário de Zelda. Ele não conseguiu evitar ler. Estava desesperado para sentir alguma evidência da existência dela, mesmo que Fi tivesse lhe garantido que ela ainda estava viva. Tinha se esgueirado pela madrugada até o quarto dela, na esperança de encontrar mais informações sobre a voz misteriosa que ela vinha escutando ultimamente, qualquer pista que pudesse ajudar a encontrá-la mais rápido quando ele fosse para a superfície pela manhã.

A primeira coisa que encontrou foi um gratitude crystal, não se surpreendendo, Zelda era de muito longe a pessoa mais alegre e amorosa de toda Skyloft. Link olhou em volta, percebendo que o quarto não estava diferente da última vez que o vira. Continuava bonito, impecavelmente limpo e arrumado, e um perfume suave e muito agradável se espalhava pelo ar, o mesmo que Link podia sentir na sailcloth que ela lhe dera após a cerimônia. O mesmo bonequinho que se assemelhava a um pequeno duende verde continuava sorrindo sentado num canto de uma prateleira. Era um dos brinquedos com que ele e Zelda se divertiam por horas desde pequenos, quando Link vinha bem mais a seu quarto, e ela ao dele. Conseguiu sorrir ao se lembrar, mas ler o diário dela o acertou como uma flecha.

Ela estava feliz, tão feliz. E certamente ainda mais do que quando escrevera essas palavras, sabendo que as coisas haviam saído como ela desejava. Suas gargalhadas de alegria quando ela quase matou Link de susto pulando inesperadamente para ele em seu loftwing tinham deixado isso evidente.

O hylian sentou na beirada da cama de sua amiga perdida, escondendo o rosto nas mãos e tentando não chorar. Ele queria ir o mais rápido possível atrás dela. Os pensamentos se embaralharam em sua mente. Havia uma missão, para ele e Zelda, muito maior do que qualquer coisa que tinham imaginado antes. Isso explicava muito desde sua infância, as sensações estranhas da primeira vez que vira o Asa Celeste cruzando os céus, a impressão de ouvir o pássaro falando com ele, os sonhos esquisitos que ele e Zelda tinham de vez em quando, às vezes até pesadelos. Mas era só isso que tinham pensado ser na época, somente sonhos, somente pesadelos.

Seu corpo cansado cedeu às palavras de Gaebora de minutos atrás, e deitou-se na cama de Zelda, respirando fundo para se acalmar até o sono começar a apagar sua consciência. De onde estava Link podia ver o quadro na parede, onde Zelda sorria junto a seu pai. Link queria e precisava ver esse sorriso de novo. Ele dormiria apenas o suficiente, partiria cedo, e a encontraria!

\- Que nada aconteça a você enquanto eu não chegar – Link murmurou para si mesmo – Eu vou te achar. Eu prometo, Zel...

Se concentrou na imagem dela no quadro, e permitiu que seus olhos se fechassem.

******

Link sorriu ao ouvir Zelda rir baixinho enquanto brincava com seus cabelos. Ela riu novamente com o suspiro contente dele. Mas Link não quis abrir os olhos, estar deitado no colo dela à beira do lago numa manhã ensolarada em Faron Woods era a melhor coisa do mundo. Ele facilmente dormiria em alguns minutos se continuassem assim.

Zelda amava conversar com ele, e ainda tinham muito assunto novo para falar, mesmo depois de dois meses vivendo na superfície. Mas não conseguia dizer nada vendo o estado de paz em que ele estava. E ele merecia. Merecia muito descansar depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois da vida que Zelda descobriu que ele teve junto com a deusa.

\- O que você teria feito se Groose tivesse vencido? – Link perguntou de repente num tom sonolento.

Zelda o olhou com um pouco de surpresa, pensou que talvez ele já estivesse dormindo. Ela riu baixinho outra vez e continuou o afago em seu cabelo, encarando Link que agora a olhava atento. Os dois já haviam conversado muito e nunca tinham escondido coisas sérias um do outro. A essa altura Zelda já sabia que Link lera uma das páginas de seu diário e que efeito isso tivera nele.

\- Eu nunca pensei realmente sobre isso... – ela começou – Porque me dava dor de cabeça só de tentar imaginar. Literalmente.

Os dois riram juntos disso.

\- Groose se tornou um bom cara. A jornada também fez bem pra ele.

\- É verdade. Mas eu ainda queria que você vencesse se a competição fosse hoje. Tudo se encaixou tão perfeitamente pra estarmos os dois naquela cerimônia... Tinha que ser você.

Link riu com alegria.

\- Eu não ia deixar nenhum dos outros ganhar mesmo. Eu não queria nenhum deles sozinho com você, especialmente Groose.

O suspiro cheio de amor e gratidão de Zelda fez o coração de Link se aquecer.

\- Você acha que seu pai ficou zangado?

\- Por você me pedir em casamento quando ainda nem temos dezoito anos? – Ela riu – Não... Ele confia em você mais do que em qualquer pessoa viva que conhece. Se não confiasse jamais nos deixaria aqui sozinhos enquanto ainda não casamos.

\- Logo outros viverão aqui também.

\- Isso vai ser bom. Sentiremos menos saudades. E tanto quanto quero aproveitar nosso tempo sozinhos aqui, acho que em algum momento se tornaria monótono não vermos mais ninguém.

\- É verdade. Seria chato nunca mais poder chamar Groose de unicórnio colorido.

Zelda emitiu uma gargalhada de pura alegria com esse comentário, e Link a acompanhou. Então os dois aproveitaram mais alguns minutos em silêncio ouvindo o doce canto dos pássaros e o som das pequenas ondas formadas na água do lago. Então Link se espreguiçou e se ergueu para sentar ao lado dela.

\- O que você me contou ontem... Sobre o primeiro Link... Eu não consegui parar de pensar nisso. Não sinto como se tivesse sido comigo, mas... Dói.

Zelda o fitou com tristeza por um instante, e segurou sua mão. Link entrelaçou seus dedos e os dois se sentaram mais próximos.

\- Eu sei... Eu não conseguia parar de chorar quando eu me lembrei disso. Hylia também chorou muito quando ele caiu em batalha. Impa parecia tão séria e fria, mas ela foi muito gentil e me deixou tomar meu tempo pra me recuperar dessa lembrança quando aconteceu. Eu penso que talvez por tudo aquilo... Hylia tenha providenciado pra que você tivesse uma vida cheia de paz e tranquilidade agora, mesmo que você tenha ficado sozinho no começo.

Link sabia o que ela queria dizer, e a amou ainda mais por Zelda tratar com tanta delicadeza da perda tão rápida de seus pais. Ela devia entender isso. Perdera sua mãe tão cedo quanto Link perdera a sua. Isso foi uma das coisas que os uniu quando eram pequenos.

\- Talvez por isso você goste tanto de dormir. Precisa descansar muito pra compensar.

Ele riu e se virou para ela para beijar sua bochecha.

\- Eu não quero que você... Se sinta culpada ou triste por isso. As lembranças nem são realmente suas. E nem Hylia teve culpa. Não foi ela que o aprisionou, ainda que...

\- Eu sei – Zelda sorriu – Eu sei. Estamos bem agora.

Link assentiu. Provavelmente teriam assunto para falar sobre isso pelo resto da vida. E estava tudo bem. Eles poderiam lidar com uma parte por vez da história. E ajudariam um ao outro.

Os primeiros dias na superfície tinham sido difíceis, não pelo ambiente novo e seus locais de dormir completamente improvisados, a essa altura já tinham uma pequena casinha de madeira construída perto da estátua da deusa, mas pelos sonhos, pelas lembranças recentes. Não foram poucas as vezes em que Link acordara desesperado no meio da madrugada gritando por Zelda, e ficava mais nervoso ainda quando por algum motivo ela não estava ao seu lado, só se acalmando ao tentar puxar a Master Sword de suas costas e perceber que não havia espada alguma ali, e quando Zelda o escutava e vinha correndo de onde estivesse, o abraçando e lhe pedindo desculpas por se afastar sem aviso, por não querer interromper seu descanso. Em outras noites ela acordava gritando por ele, ou chorando por Impa, ou acreditando estar vendo bokoblins invisíveis nas sombras, e Link a abraçaria e conversaria baixinho com ela, mostrando a ela a luz da triforce no alto da estátua, para que se lembrasse que estavam salvos e em paz. Eles também haviam construído um pequeno memorial para homenagear Impa na entrada do templo, e isso confortara Zelda, finalmente fazendo alguns de seus pesadelos sumirem.

\- Acha que todos se mudarão pra cá no fim das contas?

\- Não – ela respondeu, agora sorrindo novamente – Acho que todos visitarão a superfície em algum momento, mas alguns amam demais Skyloft e alguém tem que manter aquela terra linda funcionando e bem cuidada. Nós também iremos lá de vez em quando.

\- Hum... Se eu tivesse lido seu diário completo eu teria descoberto antes o que você ia me dizer naquela hora que fomos interrompidos no Voo da Vitória?

Primeiro Zelda riu pela forma como ele se referiu ao passeio dos dois depois da cerimônia, depois corou um pouco, mas o encarou sem nenhum resquício do medo e embaraço que tivera naquele momento.

\- Talvez... – ela disse simplesmente, encolhendo os ombros, e ficando tão adorável que Link apenas conseguiu suspirar e ficar mudo por longos segundos a observando – Ei dorminhoco... Finalmente dominou a habilidade de dormir até de olhos abertos? – Zelda chamou, o trazendo de volta.

Link piscou e voltou à realidade, sorrindo para ela.

\- Posso dizer agora se você ainda não sabe – brincou com ele.

\- Estou morrendo de curiosidade.

Zelda riu e ergueu a mão livre para brincar com uma mecha de cabelo dele.

\- Eu te amo, Link. E sinto muito não ter dito isso muito antes.

Ele sorriu, e o brilho e a emoção nos olhos dele continuavam os mesmos, não importando quantas vezes Zelda lhe dissesse isso desde que ela confessara a ele depois que a batalha acabou.

\- Podemos passar o resto das nossas vidas dizendo isso pra compensar.

\- Eu gosto da ideia – Zelda respondeu.

\- Eu te amo, Zel. Muito mais do que consigo dizer.

O sorriso dela derreteu seu coração, e Link puxou suas mãos unidas para o peito, onde Zelda podia sentir seu coração acelerado. O herói encostou sua testa na dela, e a jovem deusa fechou os olhos, finalizando a distância entre eles quando seus lábios se tocaram, com cuidado e amor, por um longo tempo.

\- Obrigada, dorminhoco, por tudo – ela lhe disse quando se afastaram.

Link sorriu, soltando suas mãos para que ele pudesse passar um braço em volta dos ombros dela e mergulhar a mão em seus cabelos, puxando-a para ele para que pudesse beijar os fios dourados. Os dois se abraçaram, tornando a observar a paisagem colorida e incrivelmente bela e fascinante de Faron Woods.

\- É como você pensou? Viver aqui?

\- Sim. Mas é melhor... Já que você está aqui.

Ele riu com alegria, e os dois se esqueceram da paisagem novamente, unindo suas testas e se perdendo nos olhos e no sorriso um do outro.


End file.
